Question: Voldemort bought a book for $\$5$. It was one-tenth of its original price. What was the original price in dollars?
Explanation: We want to know what number makes the equation  \[? \times \dfrac{1}{10} = 5\]true. Dividing $5$ by $\dfrac{1}{10}$, we get the answer $5 \div \dfrac{1}{10} = \dfrac{5}{1} \times \dfrac{10}{1} = 5 \times 10 = 50$. The original price was $\boxed{\$50}.$